


Confession

by tigragrece



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:27:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23950810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Relationships: Kang Seungyoon/Kim Jinwoo
Kudos: 2





	Confession

When they first started dating Seungyoon thought that Jinwoo was shy because he was not comfortable with some stuff, that he tried to make it slow and everything.  
But once they were in bed everything have changed Seungyoon have seen how Jinwoo was passionate with him.  
He loved to kiss him everywhere and make some love bites.

"I have one confession to say" say Jinwoo

"What it is" say Seungyoon

"I really love you and I'm glad that you are with me"

"I love you too even if you are one beast in bed" say Seungyoon with a grin because he was so sore


End file.
